


Good Old Fashion Lover Boy

by PinkPaperStars



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU - Good Arthur Watts, AU - No Salem, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Flirty Arthur, M/M, Poor James is so done with Arthur, flirty Clover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: Arthur makes a deal with James to try not to sleep around as much.Clover Ebi's existence makes that hard.
Relationships: Arthur Watts/Clover Ebi, Past Arthur Watts/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Good Old Fashion Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Salem so Arthur is just a grumpy doctor that wants to sleep with gorgeous men. 
> 
> Listen, I just wanted Clover and Arthur Smut. Don't judge me.

"Arthur," 

"James," Arthur looked up from the medical files he was reading over. He had several files to review for his newest patient. An above the elbow amputation for a huntress. Her prosthetic needed to be fitted and outfitted for combat. He hadn't even gotten to reviewing her weapon, to make sure that the replacement limb was ready for her style of fighting. 

"I really need you to stop sleeping with my Huntsmen," 

It was a conversation they had had a few times before.

"Did I make someone cry?" 

"No," 

"Did one of them tattle on me?"

"They don't have to anymore," James took a seat on the other side of the desk. "I know the look of the Arthur Watts walk of shame." James gave him an exasperated look, sliding a paper cup of coffee across the desk to him. 

James had the sense to at least bring him coffee to talk about his indiscretions. It was appreciated. He picked up the cup and took a sip.

"Ah, they've named it now have they?" He grinned a bit, closing his patients files. It was rude to discuss his sex life over open patient files. She deserved more respect than that. 

"I have. I know the kicked puppy look that you leave them with," 

"I'm flattered James," 

"You're a menace," it must have been a rough morning, James was already rubbing his temples and it was only ten am. Arthur retrieved a bottle of headache medication and handed it over to James. The man gratefully accepted. 

"Yes, but irreplaceable,"

"And testing my patience," James gave him a stern look. The look that would make his men or any lesser person cower and apologize. Arthur simply took a long drink of his coffee and grinned. 

"As your General I could order you to addictions counselling, you know," 

"And as your Doctor I'll write you a formal prescription to get yourself laid. Maybe you'd be less of a stick in the mud," A sharp look was shot at him. He knew he'd been crossing a line when he said it. James wasn't one for casual sex. And Arthur knew that, and understood why. But really if the man was going to continue to insert himself into Arthur's personal affairs, he should expect it back by now.

You didn't date a man for five years, only to become his closest friend afterwards without having such an in-depth understanding of them. 

"I don't miss work, I'm on top of all my research, and it's not like I'm having sex every night of the week. Or even every week for that matter. It's hardly an addiction James," 

"You're forty five-" 

"Forty four," Arthur interrupted, "For two more months," 

"Have you ever considered settling down? And having a meaningful relationship?" 

"Are you asking me to marry you again?" Arthur blinked lazily at James as he almost sip his mouthful of coffee all over Arthur's desk. 

"No. I learned my lesson last time," Arthur was glad they had become friends after breaking up in their mid twenties. They were far better friends than lovers. And in hindsight, it was for the best, even if neither of them had felt that way at the time. 

"Are you sure,I might say yes this time?" 

"Really? Would you?" A skeptical eyebrow was raised at Arthur. 

"Heavens no. You dated monogamous relationships out of me in my twenties!" James snorted into his own coffee cup. Because of course Arthur would be over dramatic like that. "I'll marry you if we are still single in our sixties. Maybe. Ask me then," 

"Alright," James sighed. "Will you stop sleeping with my specialists?" 

"No," 

"Arthur," 

"I don't make promises I can't keep James," and it was hard to resist a beautiful broad shouldered man who wanted to fold him in half. He had a type, and many Huntsman happened to be that type. The promise of body shaking orgasms from built men was his sirens call. 

"Arthur," 

"I will make an attempt not to sleep with all of them," 

"That's the best I'm going to get isn't it?" 

"It is," Arthur agreed, nodding at the other. "Can you do me a favor though?" James nodded, like he would entertain the idea. 

"Find yourself some twink to screw, because the way you're screwing me right now is not satisfying at all," A frown spread across his oldest friend's face. 

"And I'm not saying every twink that bats their pretty eyes at you. I know that's not your style, just actually look for someone to make you happy or whatever," He sipped his coffee, being on the receiving end of a warm smile. "I know why your hesitant, but the right twink isn't going to care about that," 

"It's a bit of a hurdle in a relationship," 

"It's really not James. You're a good man who deserves all the sappy love you desire," Arthur set his hand on top of James. 

"Why are you insisting that it be a twink?" 

"You have a type," James looked like he was about to protest and Arthur laughed before the words came out of his mouth. "Don't you dare try to deny it. I've known you since you were twenty. I am your type, it's why you dated me. You like snarky twinks that want to ride you hard and put you away wet," 

James, the distinguished and respectable general he was did not verbally admit to anyone. The way his ears turned red, was all the confirmation that Arthur needed. He threw his head back and laughed at his friend, mercilessly. 

He was still laughing over James' weak protest when someone knocked at his door. He called for the person to come in. Even though he was enjoying a conversation with James, he still had work to do. Arthur assumed it was going to be some kind of delivery, either materials or more medical files. 

"Sorry to interrupt. General, Specialist Schnee asked me to come get you for your next meeting," James turned in his chair and Arthur looked up from his coffee cup. 

In his doorway stood a man with an impossibly attractive body. He was broad shouldered and dressed in an Atlus specialist uniform. He was tall and muscular, and his custom Specialist uniform was doing him all kinds of favours. His bare arms were on display, and he was most definitely a man who worked out his full body. He was a barrel chested man with a chiselled jaw. Bright green eyes, styled brown hair and a smile on his face. 

In the moment, Arthur hated James with every fiber of his being.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your visit,"

"It's alright Clover. Time must have gotten away from me," 

"Schnee made it sound like you were dealing with a problem, not taking a coffee break," He relaxed a bit, and Arthur tried not to let his eyes wander. 

"Well Dr. Watts is both a problem and a friend," He chuckled, standing up and looking at Arthur. "Remember our discussion," 

Arthur shot a dirty look at James. "I hate you," 

"I know," James smirked, had the audacity to smirk at him, after having such a specimen presented in front of him. If there was not another person present, or even if there had been a different person present, he would have thrown something at James. He could be childish, when others deserved it. And James definitely deserved it.

"Have a good day, Dr. Watts," Clover smiled at him, giving him a bit of a wave and a wink as they left. Arthur smiled, giving a slight wave back as they left. 

He waited until they left and the doorway closed before dropping his head onto his desk.

\--

The next time he saw Clover, the man was just as attractive. Possibly even more so. A little battle worn, uniform dirty, jacket unbuttoned and his hair was tussled. It was a good look. 

Though not something for him to be focused on while he was in a busy medical bay. Arthur saw him sitting in a bed in a medical bay, as he rushed back and forth with patients in more critical conditions. 

There had been a bad Grimm attack. Arthur didn't spend a lot of time in the medical bay, he mostly stuck to his office, working specifically on creating high end prosthetics for Huntsmen. 

But when an emergency situation came up, especially when it was an all hands on deck situation, Arthur left his office to help. 

The medical bay was in a triage situation. Clover was a low risk patient, he needed to be looked over before being discharged, but he wasn't in a dire situation. Arthur's hands were needed elsewhere. To make sure that those in dire circumstances made it through their surgeries.

Arthur had a nearly twenty hour day. He had several surgeries, scrub changes, and all he wanted was a hot shower and to crawl into bed for several hours. He was on his way out of the medical bay, when he saw the specialist still sitting in the bed. There was the temptation to keep on walking, certain that another doctor or resident would be along soon. 

"How long has he been waiting?" Arthur asked the nurse, handing over his last chart. The man looked up before grabbing the chart for Clover and flipping through it. 

"About ten hours, needs some x-rays reviewed still,"

"Are they here?" 

"Yes. Would you mind? He's been waiting patiently, making sure everyone else was checked over first. I know you're on your way out, but-" the nurse gave him a small smile. 

"Of course," Arthur held his hand out for the chart and x-rays.

"Thank you Dr. Watts. Exam room three is open," Arthur nodded, taking the chart from the other and heading to the exam room. He reviewed the chart to get a sense of what he was looking at for the specialist. There were some scraps and bruising to be reviewed, but the most pressing issue was a dislocated shoulder. 

Arthur slid the x-ray out of the file folder and put it in the viewer. He clicked the light on and studied it for a few minutes. It was a clean dislocation, that was good. No surgery required. And the recovery time frame would be short. 

Setting a dislocation and doing an exam wouldn't take long. He turned the viewer off and filed away the scan. He left the exam room, stopping at the nurses station to give the file back. It would need to be added to the man's medical file. Arthur crossed the medical bay and stood at the foot of the other's bed. 

"Ebi, Clover," the man smiled at him. "Come now let's get you looked after," 

"Thanks," Clover pushed himself off the bed. Arthur offered his hand to steady the other, which he took. Clover's hands were calloused, a trademark of many Huntsmen. 

Arthur would think about how attractive that was later. He was fully capable of being professional when the situation called for it. 

Once in the examination room, he instructed Clover to sit. The man was likely tired of sitting, but it was going to make relocation easier. Arthur collected the things he would need, a sling for the arm, and some sterile wipes, to clean up the cuts on the other. 

"No more scrubs?" 

"No, my day is over. But you've waited long enough," Arthur stood up, putting his supplies onto the tray.

"Too bad, the navy was a good look on you," Clover grinned as Arthur slid the rolling tray over. 

"Do you flirt with all your Doctor's?" He asked, pulling a pair of gloves on. 

"If I think I can get away with it and it might get me a sucker after," 

"We will see," finished pulling the gloves on. "You have a clean dislocation, nothing's broken and no bone chips showed up on the scans, so no surgery," 

"Lucky me," 

"Not really, that means you'll be awake when I set it," He didn't seem worried. Clearly he never had a shoulder reset before. The first few times Arthur had done it for James, even the General had teared up. Arthur handed him two pain killers and held an open bottle of water. "These first, then I'll examine the bruising and abrasions,"

The other followed his instructions, taking the pills and a swig of water. Clover got his jacket off alone without a problem. His undershirt took a little bit more work, Arthur helped him get it over his head so it could be slid down his injured arm with ease. The chiselled torso was littered with bruises of various sizes. 

"They look worse than they are," Arthur explained, his fingers gently examining them. There was nothing to be done but to note the extent of them for the chart. They would heal on their own. "Your scans didn't show any internal bleeding, but you'll be sore for a few days. Once your aura recovers more it will help them heal," 

"Sounds like I'm going to be on rest for a few days," 

"You will. And modified duty for a few weeks for your shoulder. I'd say six to eight weeks, but it'll be better gauged on follow up next week," He reached for the sterile wipes, walking around to get a better look at the cuts of the other's arm and shoulder. 

"So I'll be seeing you next week?" 

"No. I'll book you in with Dr. Vance. She's excellent," to his credit, Clover sat still while he cleaned the cuts. None of them were worse that they looked, but best not to risk an infection. 

"And here you were becoming my favourite, Dr. Watts," He certainly was a flirt, wasn't he. 

"We will see if you feel that way after," the gloves were stripped off and replaced with a new pair. "Do you want a few more minutes for the painkillers to kick in?" 

"Nah. I think I'm ready to get out here," 

"Alright then," Arthur took his good arm and set Clover's hand on his shoulder. "That's for balance and so you don't fall backwards. If you do fall, try to make it forward," 

Arthur put one hand on the back of Clover's shoulder and the other on his arm. It took a few moments to adjust the arm to the right position to pop it back in place. "You ready?" 

Clover nodded. 

"Alright, on the count of three, I'll set it back in place, so on three, you'll feel some pressure and pain. Try not to brace it'll make it harder," The specialist nodded, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. 

"One," Arthur didn't even give him to the count of two before pushing the joint back into the socket. There was a loud popping noise as he jerked the arm back into place. Clover's hand tightened on his shoulder and heard him take a sharp breath in. It took a minute before the other's hand let go of his shoulder and the other let out his held breath.

"That sucked," 

"It does, but now it's all done, hold your arm please for a moment," Clover did as he was instructed, with a bit of a pout on his lips. 

"I thought you said on three,"

"It's better when you're not expecting it," Arthur smiled a bit, picking up the sling. He was not going to judge the man for needing some time to compose himself, it wasn't a painless process. Instead he just put the sling on the other's arm, explaining how to take it on and off, and when he was allowed to. He could take it off for showers, but needed to be careful. He'd need to keep it on for the rest of the time for the next few days, including when he slept. 

Arthur picked up Clover's jacket and helped him back into it. 

"You may want to stick to button down shirts while you're in your sling," He suggested, before picking up Clover's chart to make his notes on. He wrote a prescription for a few days worth of pain killer for his shoulders and handed it over. " Take two in the morning with food, and one every six hours, as needed. Any questions?" 

"How do I get you to be my Doctor?" Arthur grinned a bit at the question. 

"You don't want me as your Doctor. That generally means you've been extensively injured," he offered the other his arm again to help him stand. 

"So how do you suggest I get your attention then?" That was a little more forward and direct. Arthur enjoyed it. He turned his head to look at Clover, pausing at the door. 

"You're a smart man, you'll figure something out," Arthur gave the specialist a grin before opening the door and walking back to the Nurses station, Clover followed after him. 

"Can I get a discharge form for Clover Ebi?" The nurse handed it over, having already started to fill it out. Arthur made quick work of marking off everything that needed to be, before handing it back to the nurse. He leaned over the nurses station and grabbed a sucker, sweets that were usually reserved for students and staff that needed a sugar fix. He held it out to Clover, who took it and grinned.

"You're a free man now Mr. Ebi. Pick up your prescription and go get some rest, " Clover held out his hand, Arthur took it and gave it a shake. 

"I'll see you around Arthur," The man shook his hand before walking away. Arthur nodded at him, waiting for him to leave before flipping open the chart to make his notes. He had barely started writing when the nurse gave a low whistle. 

"Glad to see him out of here, and love to watch him go," the man chuckled, a sucker in his mouth. Arthur mentally agreed, but did not verbally respond. He had enjoyed the look of the man sculpted behind in his tight pants. He'd prefer having his hands on it while the other screwed him. 

But he was on a cleanse of sorts from his agreement with James. 

Although fantasizing about it wasn't off limits.

Arthur grinned to himself while finishing his charting.

\--

Arthur wasn't sure what he needed more. A few more hours of sleep, another cup of coffee, or some  _ stress relief _ . Probably a combination of all three. 

He knew what he wanted most. 

But he was going to have to settle for coffee. He had several hours of work still ahead of him. 

He stumbled out of his office on his mission for coffee. It would make him more personable. 

He had a medical student to apologize to. He had yelled at one this morning. Arthur made a point not to yell at medical students. They were incompetent, but that was because they were learning. He saved his yelling for people who were supposed to know what they were doing. 

Arthur made his way to the nearest break room. It was empty, good. He wouldn't have to make small talk with someone he didn't care to. Which at this point, was nearly everyone. Someone was going to say the wrong thing to him, and Arthur's vicious nature was going to come out. 

In the breakroom, he found an empty coffee pot. He scowled. As he started to make a new pot he was already considering tracking down the person who did this and scold them. 

Unless it had been the medical student he had almost made cry. That student could get away with murder for the next week or so.

"Late night?" 

The smooth and deep voice had startled him. Arthur took a quick step back, stumbling a bit over his feet. Not enough to trip himself up, but enough to make him look like a tired fool. A warm arm wrapped around his waist, steadying the doctor. 

"Sorry didn't mean to make you fall for me," Arthur looked up at the other, an eyebrow raised at the man's handsome face. 

"Cute, Mr. Ebi," He didn't make any move to pull away. It was nice to have the firm and warm arm wrapped around his waist. His hand rested on Arthur's hip.

"You think I'm cute?" 

"I think you're being a brat," Arthur chuckled. He liked a clever brat. Especially a handsome one that casually had his arm wrapped around him. And had a broad set of shoulders that he could just rest his head on. 

Gods, he was getting sappy in his celibacy. 

"I think, if you let me, I could show you just how nice I could be," he was quite forward, and was going to be the death of Arthur, wasn't he? 

"I think you should focus on healing up first. How is your shoulder doing by the way," It took a lot of will power that Arthur didn't have to pull away from the other. Lucky for him, the siren call of a beeping coffee machine was just as sweet. 

"Doing good, Doctor says I should be off modified duty in another week,"

"Maybe you should save your flirting until you're healed, someone might take you up on the offer," Arthur smirked, pouring the fresh coffee into one of the paper cups before adding some cream and sugar. 

"Are you saying my flirting is working?" There it was, confirmation that the other was indeed flirting with him and looking for something. 

"No. I'm on a diet right now. I'm not looking to indulge for the foreseeable future," Arthur turned and leaned against the counter. He took a sip of his coffee. 

"And how long have you been on this diet?" Clover was quick, he got the implication. A handsome man who was also intelligent. Could he be any more attractive? 

Yes. He could be wearing less clothing in Arthur's bed. That would be much more attractive.

"Several weeks, it has been a challenge," 

"Does your diet allow for cheat days?" Clover grinned, stepping close again. When Arthur didn't move away, the hand rested on his hip again. 

Arthur tried not to think about those hands lifting him onto the counter. About Clover spreading his legs and stepping in between them. About rough hands stroking his thighs or running up the back of his shirt, and plump lips kissing his.

He wasn't doing a very good job not thinking about it. 

"No. It's a kind of diet that requires a strict commitment," 

At least he could keep a straight face. 

"That's a shame. You should allow yourself some enjoyment once in a while," 

Oh he wanted it. Though not bad enough to break his agreement with James just yet. Though he might consider calling a colleague in Beacon and see if they would be visiting soon. 

"I don't know how to stop if I indulge. Best not to for the time being," Arthur took a sip of his coffee before stepping forward. 

"As much as I'd like to continue this," This being the flirting, this being the touching and this being the focus of attention of a beautiful man, "I should be heading back to work now," 

"So soon?" 

"I have a lot of work to do this week. New limbs need to be built after all," Clover's thumb rubbed a circle against his hip, before pulling back. 

"I'd offer to help, but I think I'd be more of a distraction," 

"Yes, you would be a nice distraction. But I don't like distractions at work," Arthur smirked a bit at the other's smile. The other man's action was smooth, pulling the scroll from his pocket. 

"For when you want a distraction, not at work," The brunette huntsman had the audacity to wink at him. 

It really left Arthur with no choice but to tap his scroll against the others and exchange their contact information. He doubted anything would happen. A man like Clover could have anyone he wanted. He'd lose interest after being shot down a few times by the Doctor.

"I will see you later, Mr. Ebi," 

"Call me Clover," The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

"Clover then," Arthur raised an eyebrow before walking past the other with a small wave. Clover simply smiled at him, watching him walk by. 

Arthur made it back to his office before he opened his scroll. He checked the message from the Specialist. 

_ [Sms: Clover]: Hope to talk to you again soon. :) _

Wasn't he just the most charming? 

Arthur messaged James, letting him know that one of his specialists was flirting with him. But he hadn't done anything. And no he would not be telling him who it was, because it was nice to be flirted with.

He ignored James' call and got back to work.

\--

"What are your plans for this evening?" Arthur looked up from the blue prints he was working on for a new prosthetic, to see James' standing in his office doorway. He motioned for the other to step inside. 

Arthur had been very focused the last few weeks. He wasn't sure if it was because of the impending date of his birthday, or needing to focus on something else, besides his lack of getting laid. 

Dr. Oobleck was not visiting for a few more months, teaching classes and all that. So there went a potential great conversation and release. The caffeine addicted anthropologist was always a joy to visit with, and they did the no strings attached agreement very well. 

"I'm going to have dinner, drink a bottle of wine, and pass out on a vibrator," 

"Charming," James had that look on his face questioning why they were even friends. 

"I know," 

He had some decorum. He wasn't going to tell James he would be thinking about Clover and his voice. 

They had had a few conversations over scroll in the last few weeks. It was flirtatious and fun. It was enjoyable. They also talked about work. Usually late at night, when Clover was tired. His voice was low and husky. 

And Arthur found himself liking the sound of the other's voice more and more. He could imagine the other talking to him in his low voice, laying beside him in bed, after they worked themselves into a state of being tired.

It was a voice that did things to Arthur. Though he wasn't sure if that was because it was attractive, or if he was just wanting some kind of release. 

"But really no plans?" 

"Maybe I'll booty call your specialist," 

"You won't," Arthur narrowed his eyes, as if he considered the other's comment a dare. 

"Let Pietro and I take you for dinner," James offered, walking across the office and sitting down in the chair on the other side. “Because it’s been a while, not because it’s your birthday,” 

Arthur pursed his lips, looking up from the blue prints at the other. James knew that he didn’t like to celebrate his birthday. It was why the other had framed the offer that way. It was appreciated but he knew it was calculated so he didn't have a reason to say no. James was sly like that. 

Pietro would be doing this out of good intentions of visiting with a friend. 

James was doing this because he knew Arthur would just be at home alone on his birthday. While Arthur prefered not to celebrate his birthday, James also didn't want Arthur to be alone. 

"I'd rather not go out," 

"Then dinner at my place?" 

"No cakes or presents," 

"Of course not," 

"Alright then. I suppose I could make time for that," Arthur rolled his eyes but gave the other a small smile. James smiled back at him. 

"I do need some time to run home first. To get the expensive wine that Jacques will have sent over," It was the only gift he accepted, because a fine wine was always appreciated.

"Do you know what he sent yet?" 

"No, but I suppose he will send me a message sometime today," Jacques was vain like that. Wanting his efforts to be recognized immediately, to basket in other's appreciation of his benevolence. It was exhausting to be considered one of Jacques' friends. 

Though he did have excellent taste in wines.

"And you're sure you want to share your expensive wine with us?" 

"It'll be like the old days, the three of us drinking Jacques expensive gifts. Only this time in a respectable place instead of one of our crappy apartments." Those were good memories. Drinking liquor that cost more than any of them made at the time from the bottle. Listening to James talk and Pietro's laugh. Being idealistic and young, untarnished by military politics. 

"Or in a field," 

"That was only a few times, Dear," 

"A few times too many," 

"Please you loved all the filthy things I did to you in the field," James chuckled and smiled a bit at the memories. 

"Does nineteen hundred hours work?" 

"I'll be fashionably on time," 

"What do you want to eat?" 

"Anything is fine. Ask Pietro, or Miss Penny what they would like," He assumed the young huntress would be coming to dinner as well. He didn't mind, she was his friend's daughter after all. He didn’t really care about dedicating the menu, James had always been better at planning meals when they were together. 

James said his goodbye and left Arthur to his work for the day. He reviewed charts, had a few appointments, and spent the majority of his day alternating between designing prosthetics and fabricating parts for construction. It was a fairly quiet day for him. 

He had a short phone call with Jacques over his lunch break. Which involved Jacques bragging about the vintage red wine he sent over, and Arthur thanking him for the gift. They didn't really have any sort of friendship, but Arthur had worked with the Schnee Dust Company for years on the security and environmental controls systems. While he didn't personally like Jacques, he was cordial to him. 

After work, he retrieved the wine delivery from his flat, before heading to James' place. He knocked and let himself into the General's quarters.

He liked James quarters. They were nice, modern and sleek. A few personal touches here and there. Mostly he liked that after years of James' place being decorated by him, James had changed out the furniture and style. It had for years after they broke up felt like he was walking into a home that was both still his but not at the same time. Now it felt like he was visiting a friend. 

And he liked the smell of home cooked meals when he visited James. Though this evening the apartment smelt like food he knew James wouldn't have had enough time to cook after work. 

"I brought wine," 

"Showing up fashionably late as always Arthur!" He heard Pietro's deep belly laugh before he saw him. As Arthur made his way through the apartment, to the kitchen he was greeted by Penny. Her long ginger hair pulled back in a bow. She hugged him tight around the waist and he hugged the girl back. 

"It is good to see you, uncle," 

"You too my dear," Though not related by blood, Arthur and James had both helped Pietro with Penny when she was younger. After her mother passed in an accident. He was forever grateful that despite that James and Arthur had separated, they both still got to be her Uncles. 

"I missed you," She leaned back a bit and smiled up at him.

"I missed you too," He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

"Penny, let him come all the way in my dear," Pietro smiled warmly at him. As Penny went to take a step back, but Arthur kept his arm around the girl's shoulders. 

"I haven't seen my niece in months, I'm perfectly happy to be hugged for a long time," Arthursmiled at Pietro. When James stepped over towards him Arthur held out the bottle of wine to him. "It's a Pinot Noir. And ridiculously old and expensive," 

"Our favourite," 

"Speaking of, I thought I told you to let Penny and Pietro pick out dinner," James smiled and Arthur was ready to snatch his bottle of wine back if he said anything about it being his birthday. 

"I told Uncle James we should order your favourite," Penny piped up. "Is that okay?" 

"As long as it was your idea," 

The smells of fresh naan, warmly spiced curries, and saffron rice reminded him of the best parts of his childhood. When his mother took the rare time to cook for them. The Watts family home had never been a loving or nurturing home. Being raised mostly by nannies while his father was busy with work and his mother was busy being a socialite or being intoxicated. Arthur treasured the rare times she cooked for them. Treasured the simpler times before he was estranged from his parents for both his military career and sexuality. 

Both his parents were gone, and while he felt little need to uphold the family name in society, he was still recognized for his standing in Atlesian society. The Watts family was one of old money, and much of that money was now set to funding various charities supporting medical needs for those who might not be able to afford them and education. His work gave him enough to live comfortably for the rest of his life, and it wasn't like he was going to have children of his own. There were better uses for the Family fortune than to sit in various bank accounts. He rarely made appearances at events, preferring to live his quiet life. 

It helped knowing that his father was rolling in his grave as Arthur redistributed the family wealth. 

"You better have ordered from the place I love," He pointed at James. 

"Of course. I would never order from any other restaurant. Nani would slap me if I ever did," 

"With good reason," Arthur laughed, accepting the glass of wine James offered him. Penny let go, but stayed close by. 

"To Jacques, for always buying us expensive liquor to drink," Pietro toasted. The three of them clinked wine glasses, and Penny some juice, before they sat down for dinner. 

It was a nice dinner. They talked about work, and listened to stories Penny told about school. They reminisced about the past. Winter joined them, when she had stopped by with some paperwork for James to look over. He set it aside for later and Winter sat and had dinner with them. 

It was nice to know that even though the three of them didn't have a lot of time to meet up like this anymore, they still fell right back into their relationship comfortably. That despite everything that had happened over the years with James and Arthur, the three of them were still close friends. 

It was a good night.

\--

It was a late night at the office, Arthur was reviewing some designs for a lighter weight version of prosthetics for soldiers. Something that needed to be done every once in a while. To make sure that soldiers and the public had well designed prosthetics, even if they weren’t the custom jobs like a Huntsman or Huntress required. 

The first message came in on his scroll, and he was going to ignore it, but the device pinged three more times. He picked up the blasted thing, ready to dial James or Pietro and tell them to piss off when he saw the messages were from Clover. 

_ [Sms: Clover] Just finished my work out. Want to get dinner?  _

The second message was a very tantalizing picture. A shirtless and sweaty Clover on his screen. A grin on his face and a towel draped over his shoulders. His smooth chest and abs on full display were certainly an appreciated sight. And the light dusting of chestnut hair trailing from his navel and disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants. He was far too attractive for Arthur’s own good. 

_ [Sms: Clover] Sorry, wrong person. Mean to message a friend.  _

_[Sms: Clover] but now that you have it, what do you think? Ready to cheat on your diet?_

Arthur very much doubted it was for another person. Clover had been relentless in his flirting, and it made Arthur quite happy that most of his flirting was over the phone. It made it easier to say no. Because if Clover was teasing him like this in person, he didn’t doubt he’d push the man down and ride him till he was sore all over. 

God he was a tall drink of water and Arthur was parched. 

Arthur responded that the other should be quite proud of himself, but he didn’t cheat on his diets. Though if he was going to, there were worse reasons to cheat on his ‘diet’. He was very attractive, and eager to please.

His scroll rang a moment after his response. Because of course Clover was going to call him. 

“Doctor you should know that you can’t be so strict, it’s not good for your health,” Clover’s warm voice carried through the phone. He didn’t even sound out of breath or tired. 

It made him wonder how long the other could last. 

“I’ve been known to be too liberal with my indulgences, it’s time for a long break,” Arthur chuckled a bit, making a few notes on the blue prints on his desk. 

“So that’s a No to dinner then?” 

“I thought that was meant for someone else, Clover,” The chestnut haired man laughed on the other end of the line. 

“I think you know that it wasn’t. What are you doing this evening? Relaxing at home I hope,” 

“Working, actually. Reviewing upgrades for prosthetics for the fine people of Solitas,” Arthur responded. 

“Busy as always. When do you relax?” Clover asked. He heard the other moving about. Likely changing and getting ready to leave the gym. He’d need something to eat and to relax for the evening. Through their phone conversations, Arthur was becoming quite familiar with the other’s routines. 

“Weekends mostly.” 

“Do you have time for a break tonight? I can bring you some dinner?” Clover’s warm voice was tempting. It was so tempting. To let the other bring him dinner, to flirt back with him. To take him home. 

“I already had dinner and I should really focus on my work,” 

“Am I distracting you?”

“A little bit, yes,” He could practically hear the other smiling on the other end. Cocky and full of himself. He knew exactly what he was doing to Arthur. He cursed a bit, not sure if he wanted the other more being he was being relentless or if he was just that attractive. It was likely a bit of both. If he had met the other before the agreement with James, he would have gotten this out of his system by now. 

He was enjoying being pursued, even if he was rebuking the other’s attempts. 

“Alright, well I won’t keep you from your work. Try to get out of the office before midnight,” 

“I make no promises about that,” 

“Try to. For me?” Clover asked. Arthur bit his lip lightly. He was weak to that voice. When did he start getting sentimental a weak to a man he wanted to throw him into bed. Or on a table. Or a desk. Or the floor. Really any surface. It was embarrassing, really. 

“I’ll make an attempt. Good night Clover,”

“Goodnight Dr. Watts,” 

After they hung up, Arthur closed his scroll and tossed it onto the desk. He put his face into his face, god he was ridiculously attracted to the golden boy of the Atlas Specialists. He needed a moment to collect himself after the other had flirted with him. He wasn’t going to last much longer. His voice, his charm, his personality, Clover was too attractive for Arthur’s own good. 

Arthur took a moment to collect himself, before getting up to get himself a coffee. It was going to be a long night, though made a bit easier from talking to Clover. 

\-- 

Arthur welcomed himself into Pietro lab. And not for any work related reason. He needed advice, and Pietro was always a good source of unbiased advice. Especially when it was something he didn’t want to talk to talk to James about. 

“I brought you coffee,” Arthur smiled. 

“You shouldn’t have. Thank you,” Pietro smiled and took the paper cup from Arthur. “Come in, you want to see what I’ve been working on?” 

“Of course,” Arthur smiled. He sipped his coffee as he followed after the other. It was nice to talk shop, he didn’t get to do it too much anymore, since he had changed over to focus more on his medical side of degrees. He had liked his work in the engineering department, but the medical side of engineering suited him more. And it allowed him to utilize both his degrees. 

Looking over Pietro’s work made him glad they didn’t share a work space anymore. Pietro’s work was impressive but they had different styles. 

“I feel like you didn’t come just to discuss work, old friend,” Pietro smiled at him. 

“You are correct,” 

“Tell me what’s on your mind,” Pietro patted the chair beside him at the table. Arthur took the seat and sipped at his coffee. He took a moment to sit quietly, not quite sure where to start. He pursed his lips a bit and Pietro waited for him to gather his thoughts. 

“Hypothetically speaking. If you made an agreement with someone to try not to sleep around, is four months too soon to sleep with someone,” 

“James will be disappointed with you,” Pietro smiled and sipped his coffee. 

“Hypothetically,” 

“Of course,” Arthur rolled his eyes lightly. They both knew what they were talking about. 

“What if someone was flirting with you. Relentlessly. And it was quite charming and enjoyable,”

“And how is he on the eyes?” Pietro asked.

“Gorgeous, Ridiculously so,” Arthur chuckled. “It’s really not fair how sexy he is. He should spread some of it around,” 

“Preferably in your bed?” Arthur chuckled and leaned back in the chair. It wasn’t a bad thought. It was quite enjoyable. The idea of Clover laying bare in his bed was delicious. Pietro had a smile on his face, used to Arthur's antics. 

"I would say if it was anyone else, four months is a good attempt," Pietro stroked his face softly, "I thought you would have slept with someone out of spite for James daring to get involved in your sex life," 

Arthur nodded in agreement. It did sound like something he would do. And in reality he probably would have, if he wasn't enjoying being chased so much by Clover. 

It had been a while since he had been pursued, he liked it. 

"I'm impressed by your commitment to your agreement with James," Arthur looked up at Pietro, who smiled at him. "But at the end of the day Arthur he doesn't have a place in your romantic life anymore. You are an adult man capable of making your own decisions about what you want. And even if you sleep around, it's none of his concern," 

"Why are you the smartest of all of us?" 

"Fatherhood does that to you," Pietro gave a deep laugh and took a sip of his coffee. 

"Maybe I should just fly out to Vale and go see Dr. Oobleck for a week. I have plenty of vacation time saved up," 

"It's a long flight for a booty call," 

"It's a good booty call," years of their arrangement meant Dr. Oobleck was well acquainted with what Arthur liked and he was a man of incredible stamina. 

"What do you need, permission to sleep with this person whose flirting with you. Permission granted," 

"I'm going to sleep with him. It's just a question of when," Arthur sighed and put his face into his hands. "And I don't want him to stop flirting with me," 

"Arthur Watts are you growing as a person?" 

"Shut up," 

\-- 

Arthur woke up to an annoying email. It advised him that James had missed two of his Prosthetics check ups in a row. He didn't get the message because they were friends or used to be lovers. He got it as the designer of James' prosthetics, and as an explanation of why the results hadn't been sent to him. 

It was not something he wanted to deal with first thing in the morning. Not while he was frustrated and had a full day of work ahead of him. 

It was how he found himself letting himself into James quarters at seven in the morning. To yell at him, as one of his doctors, about skipping his appointments. 

"James Ironwood you son of a bitch," he hollered, closing the door to the other's quarters behind him. He took several steps into the apartment, expecting to come face to face with him in the kitchen. 

He found someone in the kitchen, but it was not James. It was a tall and lithe man, with black hair and a five o'clock shadow. He was standing in his briefs and holding a coffee pot, looking confused by Arthur's presence in the apartment. 

James had ruined his morning, he really asked for this. 

"Are you sleeping with my Husband?" He accused the other man who put the coffee pot down. 

"Didn't see a ring on him, " The man smirked as Arthur put his hand to his chest and gasped. 

"Arthur?" 

"How dare you James! I work all night to come home and find out you've been cheating on me!" He gave James a scandalized look as the man came down the hallway, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. 

"What, why, what?" James blinked at him in confusion. Too tired to comprehend Arthur's antics at this time in the morning. It took him a second before he finally said, "We aren't married," 

"Work husbands. We are practically married," the other man snorted into his coffee mug. 

"Why are you here yelling at me?" James asked, walking past him and into the kitchen. He pulled two mugs out of the cupboard, saying good morning to the other man. 

"Because you ruined my morning, that's why," He watched as the other man chuckled. 

"Not even awake and you're ruining someone else's day," 

"Don't encourage him Qrow," James turned and held out a cup of coffee to Arthur. He took it, and took a sip from it. 

"How did I ruin your morning," 

"You missed two check ups in a row. How am I supposed to ensure your prosthetics are performing correctly if I don't get test results," 

"I tested them last night, they're great. Amazing work Doc," Qrow grinned as James hid his face behind his hand. "I'm gonna get dressed, got things to do. Good to meet you Arthur," 

"Likewise," Arthur watched the other give James a kiss on the cheek, and a smack on another cheek. Arthur sipped his coffee, waiting until the bedroom door closed. 

"How long has this been a thing?" 

"It's not a thing. Or it is but it's complicated," James sighed and leaned back against the counter. "Like you and Dr. Oobleck," 

"Nothing is complicated about Bart and I. We see each other every once in a while and if we are both single we sleep together. That's simple," Arthur chuckled a bit. "I know that's not really your style," 

"We've been seeing each other for a while, but he's a Huntsman based out of Vale. We don't get to see each other much," 

"Not willing to move here?" 

"I wouldn't ask that of him," James smiled softly at him. Both of them stood quietly in the kitchen for a few moments, drinking their coffee. "I didn't know if you'd be comfortable talking about this with me," 

"Of course I am. You're one of my dearest friends, you can talk to me about anything," 

"Thank you," 

"I'll leave you to your morning," 

"I'll come get my mug after work," Arthur laughed, because James knew him far too well. 

"I'll rebook your check up this morning. Don't miss it," Arthur walked across the kitchen, heading for the front door. 

"Good to meet you, Qrow," he called out loudly to the apartment. 

"Same, Doc,"

\--

"Doctor Watts?" Arthur blinked and looked up from his work. It was after hours and he hadn't expected anyone to come to his office. But here was Clover, standing the door of his office. "You weren't responding, figured you were working," 

Arthur blinked at the other a few times. It was not just that he was busy, he'd silenced his scroll and turned the lights low in his office. He was determined to finish the prosthetic he was working on, migraine or not. 

"Yes, sorry. It's been a long day," he smiled slightly at the other. Clover didn't flick the light on, but stepped into the office and closed the door quietly behind him. 

"I brought you a coffee, but I'm not sure that's what you need," The paper cup was set down on the desk. "You feeling alright there Doctor?" 

"A bit of a headache and a bit stressed out, but I'll be fine Clover," Arthur reached forward and picked up the coffee. "Thank you for this," 

“Let me help a little more,” Clover said, walking around the desk and behind Arthur’s chair.

“I’ll be fine,” 

“Nope. Now lean back in your chair,” Clover’s hands rested on Arthur’s shoulders and guided him to sit back. His hands were warm and firm. “Close your eyes for a bit,”

Arthur did what he was told, which he so rarely did. Clover’s warm and calloused hands squeezed his shoulders lightly, before he got to work. 

Thumbs pressed into the base of his skull, into the tense muscles. Where pain was radiating from. Not hard enough to hurt Arthur but with enough pressure to give him some relief. It felt good, the pressure and the other’s hands on the back of his neck. He groaned lightly. 

Clover knew just how long to pay attention to the back of his neck. Long enough to give him relief but not too long to actually make it worse. 

His hands dropped to Arthur’s shoulders, rubbing them firmly. His thumbs found the knots in his shoulders and pressing into them. Working and loosening them up. It felt good. A little too good. Clover was good with his hands and that he couldn’t deny. It made his tense shoulders drop and his body relax. He closed his eyes and let the other work on his shoulders, and helped him relax.

“Feel better?” 

“It does,” 

“Good,” Clover’s voice was near his ear. It was nicer than hearing it over the phone. It was clear, husky and warm. Clover chuckled in his ear softly, his hands rubbing Arthur’s shoulders. 

“You know I can do this for you again. Preferably without clothes on,”

“Oh you are really too charming,” Arthur chuckled a bit. He leaned his head back and opened his eyes, getting a close up view of the man’s handsome face. Clover had a bit of a smirk on his face.

“Charming enough to take home?” 

“Not tonight, Clover. I still have a lot of work to do,” Arthur smiled at him. “Some other night,”

“I’ll hold you to that Doctor,” Clover chuckled lightly. He leaned in and kissed Arthur softly. His lips were a little chapped, but it felt nice. It made Arthur feel warm all over, and a bit hot. Clover’s hand cupped his cheek and his tongue slid into Arthur’s mouth. He gave a sigh of enjoyment, and lifted his hand to bury his fingers in the other’s soft hair.

It was a short kiss, but a good one. Clover pulled out of the kiss, giving Arthur a few soft pecks before pulling back. And Arthur wanted to just pull him back in and keep kissing him. 

“Just a preview of what you’ll get when you're ready for it,” 

“It’s a good preview,” Arthur chuckled against the other’s lips. “You should go,before I pull you back in,”

“Maybe I want you to,”

“I’m sure you do,” Arthur laughed a bit. “But I would rather us have time to enjoy ourselves. Tonight would be quick and less satisfying,” 

“While I doubt that you’d be anything less than fully satisfying, I’ll let you go for the night,” Clover gave him a soft kiss. “Next time then, Doctor,” 

“Next time,” Arthur kissed him back softly. The other ran his thumb over his cheek and smiled at him. 

“Don’t work too hard okay?” Arthur was sure he was going to work himself far too hard to get his work done, but the massage and sweet kisses were reinvigorating. Arthur was quite charmed by the younger specialist. It was more than just wanting to be railed by the man, he was thoughtful and playful. Arthur was quite interested in getting to know the other better.

Especially naked. 

For now though, Arthur was going to finish his work, with his coffee.

-

It was a week before Arthur finally sent Clover a message, telling him to come over to his condo. That his diet was over and if Clover wanted him, he better get moving. 

He got a cheeky response, Clover saying he was on his way. 

Arthur didn’t have much to do to prepare for a visitor. He kept his place clean, considering that he was at work most of the time. Arthur did tidy up his paper work from projects he was working on during the day. He tucked the files away, and put away a few books on the shelf. 

Arthur wasn’t sure how long it took for the other to arrive. He’d picked up a book and rested on his sofa, to wait for the other. He read through a few chapters before the other rang the bell, letting Arthur know that he had arrived at the building. He rang the other into the building and waited for Clover to knock on the door. 

“Took you awhile. Did you get lost?” Arthur chuckled a bit. 

“I had to pick some stuff up,” Clover smiled. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a wool jacket. 

“I have condoms and lube, why would you think I’m not ready?” Clover handed over the bag his was holding. The bag had a heft to it, and smelt good. 

“You brought food?” 

“I thought you might be hungry after. So I picked up something,” Clover smiled. Arthur stepped out of the way, letting the other into his condo. Clover let the door close and took off his boots. Arthur moved to the kitchen, setting the bag down and opening it up. 

“Aren’t you overestimating your ability a bit there?” He opened the container to see what the other had brought. “Meat buns?” 

Clover chuckled a bit, putting his arm around Arthur’s waist. “Yeah, I got a few kinds. Sweet and sour, spicy, and curry. And I’m quite hoping that you're going to enjoy my capabilities,” Clover kissed along the back of his neck. Arthur closed up the container and tied the bag back up. He turned around in the other’s arm, greeted by his charming smile. He was wearing a v neck shirt, it was a good look on him. 

“It’s good to see you out of your uniform, as good as you look in it,” Arthur chuckled a bit, running his hands over the other’s shoulders. 

“And you look good out of a suit. I didn’t think you owned anything but suits or scrubs,” Clover smiled and kissed him softly. “I’d like to see more of your casual clothes,” 

“I thought you came to see me naked today?”

“Well I did, but I meant in the future. I’d like to spend more time with you casually,” Clover laughed a bit. 

“It could be arranged,” Arthur smiled and put his hands on the back of the other’s neck, before sliding his fingers into the other’s soft hair. “You should throw me down in bed, I would like that very much,” 

Clover laughed a bit, before grabbing unto Arthur’s thighs and lifting him up. Arthur grabbed onto his shirt, not expecting to be lifted up as so. Clover kissed him on the neck and gave him a second to settle into being lifted. 

“Which way to the room?” 

“Down the hall, last door on the left,” Arthur grinned a bit, as a hand slid up his thigh to his behind. Clover carried him with ease through the condo, as Arthur littered kisses along his face. Clover nudged the door open with his foot, walking them into the bedroom. It was a simple room, a large bed, a dresser, a closet, a nightstand, and a laundry hamper. The second door led to his personal bathroom. Clover dropped him on the bed, grinning down at him. 

“You have a nice big bed,” Clover smiled. “How many nights did you lay alone in this big bed, talking to me on the phone, and thinking about fucking me,”

“A lot of nights,” Arthur smirked up at the Specialist, grabbing at Clover’s belt and undoing it. He tossed it aside and worked on unbuttoning the other’s jeans as Clover pulled his shirt off. Arthur licked his lips a bit as he pulled the other’s cock free of his briefs and underwear. 

“Thought I was suppose to be taking care of you, Doctor,”

“Well, I have been teasing you for quite a long time,” Arthur wrapped his hand around the other’s half hard cock. He stroked it slowly, with intent. Clover groaned a bit, putting his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. 

“I liked it, you making it hard for me,” Clover pulled at Arthur’s shirt. He let go of the other’s cock for long enough for the other to pull his shirt off. Arthur’s hand went back to work, and he dipped his head a bit to run his tongue over the head. It tasted good, satisfying. A taste he’d miss over the last several months. He pulled the foreskin back and slid his mouth around the head. He hummed with enjoyment, rolling his tongue around the head of Clover’s dick. 

“Enjoying yourself there?” Clover’s words hitched as Arthur slid his mouth further down the other’s length. It felt good in his mouth, thick and long. He closed his eyes and took more into his mouth, it was good. And hearing Clover hiss a moan out as Arthur pressed his tongue against the underside made him chuckle around the other’s cock. 

Several months and he still seemed to be able to make a man putty in his metaphorical hands. 

His nose pressed softly into the other’s pubic hair, trimmed and neat. It was appreciated that Clover seemed to value his neat and well groomed appearance. Arthur sucked lazily, sliding his mouth up and down the other’s cock slowly. He wasn’t trying to get the other come, he just wanted to treat him for his patience, and enjoy sucking the other’s dick.

After a few minutes, he slid his mouth off of Clover’s dick, wrapping his hand back around and stroking the wet cock lightly. 

“That is a dick I could suck for hours,” Arthur laughed a bit.”Delicious,” 

“That sounds amazing, but I have other plans for you tonight,” Clover leaned down and kissed him. His hands came grabbed under Arthur’s arms, and lifted him a bit. He slid Arthur further up the bed and crawled onto it after him. “You are so sexy Arthur,” 

Clover kissed along his jaw, and down his neck. His hands ran down his sides, and kissed along his chest. Arthur hummed in enjoyment when the other’s mouth found one of his nipples. He bit down softly on it, and pulled back on it. A quick and skilled tongue rolled around the sensitive nub. Arthur ran his fingers through Clover’s hair, giving the other a soft noise of enjoyment. 

After a few minutes of teasing, Clover resumed his travel lower down on Arthur. Down his torso as hands started to undo his jeans, and wiggle them down as he kept travelling lower. One hand tangled in Clover’s chestnut hair, as the other reached for his nightstand. It took him a few tries to find the lube, because Clover kissed and nipedp along his hip bones, just above his briefs. 

He tossed the lube down on the bed as Clover sat up and pulled his jeans down his legs and off. He tossed them aside and let Arthur’s legs fall to either side of Clover’s body. 

“While aren’t you an absolute treat? Look at you,” Clover licked his lips and let his eyes drink in Arthur’s nearly nude body. Arthur liked the way he looked, and was proud of himself. But being called attractive by a build and sexy man like Clover made him feel good. 

Clover hooked his fingers into the sides of Arthur’s briefs and pulled them down, down his thighs, his calves, and off. He tossed them aside. His calloused hands slid up the inside of Arthur’s thighs, spreading them open. Arthur shivered a bit, as the other drank in the sight of Arthur’s naked body. His green eyes were intense, looking over his body. 

“Gorgeous,” Arthur smiled at the other’s words. 

“You aren’t too hard on the eyes either,” He smiled.

Clover took a moment to take his jeans and briefs off, before settling back in between Arthur’s legs. He hooked his arms under Arthur’s thighs and pulled him up and into his lap. He laughed a bit, as Clover grabbed the bottle of lube. He flipped the cap open and poured some onto his fingers. 

Clover’s fingers ran his fingers around the other’s entrance, slowly, and teasing him. After a little bit of the teasing a finger pushed inside of him. Around groaned a bit, as the other started to slide in and out of him. It felt good, and even better when Clover wrapped around his cock, stroking it lazily as he fingered open Arthur. 

A second finger slid inside him, spreading him open more. Clover’s skilled fingers found his prostate, gently rubbing against it. Clover wasn’t trying to overwhelm him, but he was definitely getting worked up. The slow rubbing inside him, the fingers pushing him open and the slow stroking on his cock. He dug his fingers into the bed spread a bit, pleasure building inside of him. 

“Is this my pay back for teasing you?”

“No, I just want you hot and bothered before I fuck you,” 

“Mhmm, promises, promises,” Arthur chuckled a bit, though he was starting to feel worked up. Clover gave him a confident smirk, pressing a little harder into his prostate. Arthur’s mouth felt dry, and he pressed his head back into the bed spread. He groaned a bit, his face warming up. 

God, Clover was good with his hands. 

And he teased Arthur, relentlessly. Pressing his fingers hard into his prostate, hand jerking him harder. As Arthur’s toe’s started to curl into the blanket and pleasure pooled in his abdomen, Clover would back off, slowly stroking and relenting in his pressing inside of Arthur. Letting Arthur’s body relax and his toes uncurl. 

“You are so sexy,” Clover laughed softly. 

“You are a brat,” 

“You like it,” 

“I would like it more if your cock was inside of me,” Arthur opened his eyes, and looked down at the other. Clover slid his fingers out of him, and Arthur took a moment to breathe. 

“Alright, I suppose you’ve waited long enough to get me in bed,” 

“Since I first saw you, I wanted you,” Arthur laughed a bit, before reaching over to the nightstand again. 

“But you were on a diet?”

“Yes. I had literally agreed to it moments before I met you,” 

“Is that what you and the General were talking about that day?”

“Apparently I was becoming a problem with sleeping with too many of his huntsmen,” Arthur found the box of condom, before tossing it at Clover, not feeling patient enough to dig one out himself. 

“And this won’t cause you problems with the General?” 

“I really don’t care if this is what I get to enjoy,” Arthur laughed, watching the other open the box. He tossed the box onto the bed and ripped the condom open with his teeth.He licked his lips, watching the other roll the condom down his cock and grabbed the bottle of lube up again. 

“I’m glad you called me,” 

“So am I, very glad,” Arthur smiled a bit, watching the other stroke himself. After a few strokes, Clover grabbed his thighs and pushed them up towards Arthur’s chest. Arthur grabbed his legs Clover took a moment to line himself up, and started to push inside of Arthur. 

And God it felt good. Arthur groaned as the other took his time pushing inside of him. He let go of his legs, letting them fall over the other’s arms, and grabbed onto Clover’s shoulders. Clover leaned forward and pressed his hands into the bedspread beside Arthur’s sides. Clover kept his eyes on Arthur as he worked further into him. He leaned in closer and kissed Arthur. 

It was deep and passionate, and Arthur wrapped his arms around Clover’s shoulders. Pulling him in closer, and deeper. He buried his fingers into Clover’s hair and groaned a bit. 

Once the other was fully inside of him, he stilled, holding Arthur’s legs open and kissing Arthur deeply. When his mouth moved from Arthur’s he kissed along his jaw. 

“You good?” 

“I am amazing,” Arthur replied, feeling a bit breathless. “And you?”

“You feel so good,” Clover kissed along his neck, before he started to thrust into Arthur. It was slow and steady, Clover moving in and out of him. He grabbed onto Clover’s shoulders and let him set the pace. 

The teasing didn’t stop. Clover alternated between slow and long thrusts and quick and hard thrusts. Clover said filthy things in the most charming and sweet way possible as he fucked Arthur. Arthur dug his fingers into the flesh of Clover’s broad shoulders. He could feel the sweat on the other’s shoulders as he worked into him. 

Even as Clover kept alternating his paces, Arthur felt the pleasure pooling in his abdomen. And it felt so good. He had precum drooling on from his cock and onto his torso. His short fingernails started to bite into the other’s skin. His voice was rising with moans of enjoyment. 

“How are you doing there?” 

“Fuck, god,” 

“Alright then,” Clover laughed. He sat back, straightening his back and hooking his arms under his legs. One of his hands wrapped around Arthur’s cock, and he stroked Arthur’s cock. Arthur didn’t last much longer, between the hard thrusts and the tight squeeze of Clover’s hand around him. His hands gripped onto the bedspread and had yanked on it. 

Arthur orgasmed and cum splattered on his chest. Clover thrusted a few more times into him, before Arthur felt the other’s cum in the condom. He gripped tightly onto Arthur’s thighs as he orgasmed. 

After a few moments, Clover pulled out of him and let Arthur’s legs fall. They felt a bit like jelly. Clover took a few deep breaths before standing up. 

“Bathroom?” Clover sounded breathless. 

“Behind the door,” Arthur pointed at the bathroom. “Bring me a towel,” 

After a few moments, Clover returned with a warm washcloth. Arthur took a moment to clean himself up and throw the cloth into the laundry basket. Clover crawled back into the bed with him, and brushed some of Arthur’s sweaty hair off his forehead. 

“Hungry?” 

“Yes, but I need a few minutes because I do not eat in bed,” Clover chuckled a bit. 

“You think next time I can take you for dinner first?” 

“I wouldn’t be against that,” Arthur smiled a bit, touching the others cheek. “You’ll have to forgive me though, it’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date,”

“That’s okay. I can work with that,”


End file.
